pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - AB CwD Capping Team
The CwD Capping Team uses the powerful item spell Cruel Was Daoshen to swiftly neutralize both enemy shrines and mobs alike. Team Composition / WoW CwD Capper / 2 Hard Res CwD Cappers / ZB Monk CwD Ritualists WoW Capper prof=Ritualist/Ranger Channeling=12+1+3 Restoration=10+1 Wilde=8 Spawni=2was daoshenof spiritMemoriesBody and Soulof WardingRageStrideOptional/build 2 Hard Res Cappers prof=Ritualist/Ranger Channeling=12+1+3 Restoration=10+1 Wilde=8 Spawni=2was daoshenof spiritMemoriesBody and SoulRageStrideOptionalPact Signet/build *The Ritualists should bring spirits that make it slightly harder for enemies to cap the shrine later on, such as: ** can help against disorganized attempts at capping ** helps against mobs of minions to some extent. ** eases some pressure off of both NPC's and allies that pass within spirit range. ** annoys enemies that rely on conditions ** Will die when the shrine is nuked, healing the npcs Optimal Equipment weapon sets for *40/40 channeling *Defense and high health,(Spear/Sword/Axe+Shield) with a "Swift As The Wind" inscription on the shield. *Anything else you may want, such as 40/40 restoration and high energy sets ZB Monk prof=Monk/Ranger Prot=12+1+1 divi=10+1 Wilde=8Benedictionof FortuneGuardianconditionTouchof AbsorptionVeilStride/build Usage General * Ritualists should spend time healing when not spiking. Do not try to pressure foes with CwD. * Spike by casting Cruel was Daoshen, running near the target and casting Cruel was Daoshen again, causing the first one to drop, and then dropping the second one. * Finish off other enemies with Ancestors' Rage if necessary. * The Ritulists with hard res have healing priority. Make sure one of them is alive at all times. * Maintain energy with Offering of Spirit. * Use Soothing Memories as a general heal. Capping * While on the move, maintain Natural Stride and Cruel was Daoshen. * Run up to the NPCs at the shrine and use the CwD spike. * Cast your spirits, get energy, heal up, and move on. Mob Killing * The rit should use Weapon of Warding on the monk before the group attempts to break up a mob. * Run into the most concentrated part of the mob with Natural Stride. * Use the CwD spike, and try to finish off some low-health targets with A-Rage. * Use Natural Stride to run away from the survivors and those untouched by the spike. Counters * Poor coordination. * Getting separated. * Caster hate. * Anti-spike skills. * Variants * Any Restoration/Channeling spirit not listed. * instead of A-Rage or MBaS for finishing off foes, or even for a long-range spike on a single weakened enemy. * for a long-range spike on weakened NPC's. * to help manage energy and finish off enemies. Generally not very practical given the usual play style of this build. * for more mobility, but less defense. * on the three rits. Opens up the monk's secondary and provides mobility at the cost of defence. Chain for best results. * instead of mend body and soul for a larger heal at the cost of conditional sacrifice * for a different Hard Res. * instead of weapon of warding for more conditional defense. * One Ritualist can take ranks in in Communing instead of Restoration to access a wider range of protective/offensive spirits for shrine protection, and perhaps bring to maintain on all party members Notes * A form of voice chat is recommended due to the coordination required. Team - AB CwD Capping team